fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Miłość z wrogiem
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Ferb zakochuje się w nowej uczennicy, Violettcie, która jest córką wroga Dundersztyca i Pepe. Naukowiec i dziobak łączą siły, by zniszczyć ich związek, by uprzykrzyć życie córki Jacquesa, a Fineasz i Fretka pomagają swojemu bratu w zdobyciu serca dziewczyny. Bohaterowie * Kelner; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Katy; * Emily; * Violetta de el Onelle; * Woźny; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Jacques Flowella de el Onelle Scenariusz (W restauracji. Kelner przynosi Flynn-Fletcherom jedzenie) Fineasz: Zabiorę się najpierw za zupę. (Fineasz przysuwa sobie zupę) Finesz: Chwila, przecież pływa w niej mucha! Kelner! (Podchodzi kelner) Kelner: Słucham? Fineasz: W mojej zupie pływa mucha. Kelner: Zaraz wracam. (Kelner na chwilę idzie do kuchni, po chwili wraca z łapką na muchy) Fineasz: Co pan... (Kelner zaczyna uderzać łapką w zupę, a ona wylewa się na stół i na wszystkich siedzących. Po chwili w misie nie ma zupy, a kelner podnosi łapkę) Kelner: Zabita! Fineasz: Jeśli przyjdzie mi pisać recenzję tego miejsca wpiszę, że macie pyszne zupy. Szkoda, że nie można ich skosztować! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Miłość z wrogiem. (W szkole) Ferb: Co ty na to, żeby znaleźć sobie dziewczynę? Fineasz: Mnie to nie robi różnicy. Może nią być nawet pierwsza, która obok nas przejdzie. (Obok chłopców przechodzi Moranica, a Fineasz wymiotuje do cudzej szafki) Ferb: Idź, zagadaj do Moranici! Fineasz: A zadław się pan powietrzem! A ty serio chcesz znaleźć dziewczynę, czy tylko tak mówisz? Ferb: Serio chcę. Fineasz: Zagadaj na przykład do... Katy. Zobacz, idzie tam! Ferb: Nie, ona jest zbyt samolubna. Fineasz: To może do Emily? Ferb: Ona jest za brzydka. Fineasz: To może do... ej, tamtej dziewczyny nie poznaję. Ferb: Ona jest idealna! Fineasz: Chyba jest nowa. Idź, zagadaj do niej! (Ferb oślepiony urodą tej dziewczyny idzie przed siebie. Po chwili wpada w woźnego, który niósł śmieci. Oboje się przewracają, a na Ferba wysypują się śmieci. Fineasz podchodzi do nich) Ferb: Widziała to? Fineasz: Nie. Ferb: Całe szczęście! (Wieczór, w spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Dajesz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie zniszczysz mojego inatora! (Pepe zaczyna walczyć z Dundersztycem. Pepe zbliża rękę do twarzy Dundersztyca, a on nogę w stronę brzucha Pepe. Ktoś puka do drzwi i oboje się uspokają, Pepe zdejmuje kapelusz) Dundersztyc: Kto nam przerywa walkę? (Dundersztyc otwiera drzwi, a w nich stoi Jacques) Dundersztyc: Jacques!? Jacques: Tak, to ja. Chciałem tylko ci powiedzieć, że przeprowadziłem się z Luksemburgu do Danville, żeby zawładnąć nad większym krajem niż Luksemburg. Oddałem tam władzę niejakiemu Pimpelumowi Gugunciunowi VI. Przeprowadziłem się tutaj z moją córką, Violettą, którą zapisałem do szkoły, gdzie ty uczysz. Co, zabrakło kaski i Duś musi uczyć w szkółce? Żałosny jesteś, tak jak twoje przyciski autodestrukcji. (Jacques wciska przycisk autodestrukcji i wychodzi. Pepe odlatuje na jetpacku) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, chociaż to nie twoja wina! (Następny dzień, w szkole) Ferb: Jest i ona. (Do szkoły wchodzi Jacques z torbą na drugie śniadanie. Podchodzi do dziewczyny) Ferb: Posłuchajmy o czym będą rozmawiać. Jacques: Violu, zapomniałaś drugiego śniadania. Ferb: To wiemy jak ma na imię. Violetta: Tato, prosiłam cię, żebyś tu nie przychodził. Ferb: To jest jej tata!? To chyba sobie odpuszczę zapoznanie się z rodzicami! Violetta: Idź sobie! Jacques: Dobrze, dobrze... (Jacques wychodzi ze szkoły) Fineasz: Pomogę ci zdobyć jej serce. (Do chłopców podchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Co tu się dzieje? Fineasz: Ferb się zakochał w tamtej dziewczynie. Fretka: Taka dziewczyna to duże wyzwanie. Pomogę ci. W końcu jestem dziewczyną, więc wiem jak poderwać inną! (Na drugim końcu korytarza, Dundersztyc stoi, a za nim Pepe) Dundersztyc: Więc to jest jej córka. Jeśli będzie tutaj nieszczęśliwa to jej ojciec się z nią wyprowadzi do innego miasta lub kraju, a ja będę miał spokój! Trzeba wymyśleć coś sensownego. Ej, słyszysz tę rozmowę? Ferb: W takim razie poderwę ją jutro! Dundersztyc: Jasne, miłość! Jeśli Ferb ją rzuci, ona będzie miała złamane serce. Skoro jutro będzie ją podrywał, to jutro weźmiemy się do roboty! (Wieczór, w domu Flynn-Fletcherów, w pokoju Fretki) Fretka: Przećwicz wyznawanie miłości na mnie. Wyobraź sobie, że jestem Violettą. Ferb: Dobra. Violetto... (Drzwi otwiera Linda, jednak nikt tego nie słyszy) Ferb: Od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochałem się w tobie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną. Fretka: Jasne, że tak. Linda: Eee... (Wszyscy odruchowo spoglądają się na Lindę) Linda: Odbiorę!!! (Linda zamyka drzwi) Fretka: To było dziwne. Ale pamiętaj, że żeby poderwać Violettę, musisz przynieść jakieś kwiaty. Najlepiej tulipany. Ferb: Ok. (Następny dzień, Ferb wchodzi do szkoły z kwiatami. Idzie w stronę Violetty. Obok niego przchodzi Moranica, a róże więdną) Ferb: Ech... (Następny dzień. Ferb wchodzi do szkoły z czekoladkami) Dundersztyc: Teraz. (Dundersztyc podchodzi do Ferba) Dundersztyc: O, czekoladki! (Dundersztyc zjada Ferbowi czekoladki) Dundersztyc: Dziękuję, nie trzeba było. (Dundersztyc ochodzi, a Ferb rzuca pudełkiem w podłogę) (Wieczór, w domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Fretka: Najpierw to, teraz to. Trzeba zrobić coś, czego nikt nie powstrzyma. Fineasz: Widziałem jak na jednym serialu pewien chłopak chciał grać serenadę na fortepianie, który spadł z nieba. Ferb: Świetne, Fretka, bierzemy się do roboty! (Ferb i Fretka wychodzą z pokoju) Fineasz: Wspominałem, że fortepian spadł i się rozwalił? (Następny dzień, przed szkołą) Violetta: Co to jest!? (Wszyscy patrzą się na niebo i widzą coś spadającego) Moranica: To chyba rachunek za szkody, które wyrządziłam wczoraj jak byłam pijana. Ktoś: To chyba fortepian. (Nagle słychać granie) Ktoś: Ktoś gra piosenkę! (Piosenka Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia) Ferb: Czym jest życie? Jeśli w nim brak miłości, Ja kocham cię, A ty kochaj mnie! Zakochałem się w twoich oczach... Zakochałem się w twoich włosach... Zakochałem się w tobie... Violetto, kocham cię! Violetto... Koo-chaam cięęęęę! (Koniec piosenki) (Ferb podchodzi do Violetty) Violetta: To było piękne! Ferb: Chciałbym się ciebie zapytać. Chciałabyś ze mną chodzić? Violetta: Jasne, że tak. (Ferb i Violetta się przytulają) Fretka (płacze): Oni tak szybko dorastają. (Napisy końcowe) Dundersztyc: Są razem? Nie pozwolę! Przeczekam chwilę, a potem... zainterweniuję! Pepe: Krrrrrrr... Dundersztyc: Co!? (Za Dundersztycem stoi Jacques. Dundrsztyc się obraca) Jacques: Wiem co kombinujecie... Dundersztyc: Eeee... już idę! (Dundersztyc ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie) KONIEC Piosenki * Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia Inne informacje *Scena przedstawiana na początkach stron pierwszego sezonu Ferbastycznej szkoły pochodzi z tego odcinka